


might yet find grace

by arsenouselation



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Guilt, Introspection, Science and Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the prayer leaves her memory when she needs it the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	might yet find grace

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a three-part fanfiction set revolving Marta, Aaron and Eric.  
> You may read the first part, _held his heart_ (Eric Byer) in [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/660819) or [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8943169/1/held-his-heart)
> 
> This is also published in [ FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9632723/1/might-yet-find-grace)  
> I hope you enjoy.

In the dark shower Dr. Marta stands bruised and afraid, praying for redemption.  
(except only that she has forgotten the words that come after  _as_   _we forgive those who trespass against us—_ )

The cold spray is her holy water blessed in guilt, is sharpened ice on her skin that knifes the good Doctor down to her very bones. In the gloom, Marta repeats the only benediction she knows:

"It was for science."

She enunciates it like an orator trying to prove something to empty space, a preacher preaching nothing.  
 _That is the truth, this is the truth_

Marta thinks, even if on her silent-tongue it sounds more like a coward's supplication.  
Like an apology angry and half-meant, almost unremorseful.

It was for science. She'd said it as if it explained everything.

As if it would save her.

 

* * *

 

Eric Byer is an ascended hero among the political hierarchy of fools. He knows all the alliteration, every allusion the damned country has ever known. And he does not hesitate to show Marta just what she is.  
"Do you pray at night, doctor?"  
Marta looks at the farthest corner of the shoddy apartment and chokes back a cry.  
"Who do you pray to when you've played god?"

 

* * *

 

Then,

There comes a knock on the door.

"Doc?"

This, the Doctor knows, is the prologue of her damnation. So she rankles into the deepest corner of her memory, runs across the halls of her conscience, searching for the next words.

— _deliver us from evil._

Those aren't the words; they come after, the Doctor thinks.

They come after the benediction.

 

 

" _I might repent, might yet find grace," he said,  
_ " _What could you do?" The Devil shook his head,_  
" _You're not the first, my friend; we know your kind.  
_ —A.D. Hope,  _Faustus_


End file.
